Retalhos
by Arabella A. Hilst
Summary: A vida 10 anos no futuro não é fácil, nem mesmo para a bem-humorada Haru. O acontecimentos do futuro vistos pelo olhos da jovem Miura. DESCONTINUADA.
1. Com os Pés Presos ao Passado

**Os personagens pertencem a Akira Amano.**

**Título:** Retalhos

**Gênero:** Aventura/ Família/Drama

**Anime/ Mangá:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personagens:** Miura Haru, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, Sasagawa Kyoko.

**Classificação:** K+

Boa leitura!

**COM OS PÉS PRESOS AO PASSADO**

Olhou alienada para o lugar que se encontrava, parecia um galpão antigo. Não se lembrava de nenhum lugar assim em Namimori.

- Hahi. – foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer diante daquela situação.

- Lambo-san quer mais. – disse, segurando uma tigela de arroz.

Olhou a sua volta e viu Lambo, I-Pin, Yamamoto e... Gokudera?

- Gokudera-san, nós estávamos te procurando! – disse, encarando o jovem Vongola, com os olhos brilhando, feliz.

- Ei, me escutem, por favor, fujam! – parecia mais surpreso do que ela, ao vê-la ali. Havia certa urgência em sua voz, mas o que estava acontecendo?

- Hahi.

- Não diga "Hahi", mulher burra. –gritou Gokudera para Haru.

- O que você quer dizer com burra? – reclamou, irritada.

- Essa é a única chance que temos. – disse, olhando para Yamamoto, que também parecia não compreender o que estava acontecendo.

- Gokudera-san, o q você quis dizer com burra? – ainda estava enfurecida por tê-la chamado assim.

- Gokudera, que lugar é esse? – perguntou Yamamoto, olhando em volta.

- Isso não importa, por favor, fujam. – Gokudera parecia desesperado, não era comum vê-lo assim.

Haru só teve tempo de olhar para o céu e ver dois homens que voavam com chamas vermelhas. Então um deles fez um movimento com uma foice que trazia nas mãos e tudo ficou escuro.

Ela não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado, ao abrir os olhos, encontrou Yamamoto ao seu lado, coberto de pó, mas com um belo sorriso. Haru também estava suja e um pouco dolorida, como se tivesse tomado uma surra. As crianças estavam bem, isso era ótimo.

- Vocês estão bem? – Gokudera se aproximou do grupo, estava sujo e parecia cansado. Mas trazia um sorriso singular no rosto. Sorriso esse que Haru raramente via no rapaz.

- Claro. – respondeu Yamamoto, sorrindo.

- Tire esse sorriso estúpido da cara, maníaco do beisebol. – gritou, voltando as suas velhas e estressadas feições. Gokudera estava sempre gritando.

Haru ainda pensava no que tinha acontecido no galpão quando se sentou na sala de estar do esconderijo, não sabia que lugar era aquele e nem o que estava acontecendo. Por que eles tinham sido atacados? Kyoko parecia igualmente preocupada, ela fora salva por Tsuna, mas ele se ferira durante a luta. A própria Kyoko tentou tranquilizá-la dizendo não ser nada grave, mas suas expressões não condiziam com o conforto que ela queria transmitir.

Reborn apareceu na sala. Olhou-as demoradamente como se para ter certeza que elas estavam ali. Haru podia ouvir o barulho de Lambo e I-Pin, brincando no corredor.

- Reborn-chan, o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Haru, exaltada.

- Meninas, vocês foram transportadas 10 anos no futuro. – disse encarando-as.

- Está de brincadeira. – questionou Haru, curvando as sobrancelhas. Kyoko só levou as mãos a boca, como para encobrir algo que não deveria ser dito.

- Não, não estou. Provavelmente vocês foram trazidas aqui graças a Jyuunen Bazzoka. – disse. Kyoko pareceu não saber do que Reborn falava, mas Haru lembrou-se que quando Reborn-san desapareceu, Tsuna-san dissera que foi por causa disso. Gokudera até tinha uma teoria bem estranha, sobre trocar com seu eu de 10 anos no futuro... Levantou os olhos e encarou Reborn, talvez fosse isso.

- Ainda não sabemos uma forma de levá-las de volta, então temporariamente vocês terão que ficar aqui. – as duas garotas se entreolharam. – Essa época se tornou muito perigosa, vocês já devem ter percebido. – as duas balançaram a cabeça, afirmativamente. – Por isso peço que fiquem no esconderijo e não saiam lá fora. – meio a contragosto concordaram. – Eu tenho algumas tarefas para vocês...

Mas Haru já não estava mais ouvindo, mal percebeu Reborn sair da sala. Namimori havia se tornado um lugar violento, como? Ela tinha visto com seus próprios olhos. Sofrido o ataque, Tsuna ficara ferido, mas nunca imaginara nada assim em sua doce cidade, não era possível. Sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto, tentou controlá-las, mas não conseguiu. Começou a soluçar, suas mãos tremiam. Aquela não era a vida que queria. Queria sua casa, sua bela Namimori. Desculpou-se e levantou-se, saiu correndo pelo corredor. Andou como um fantasma, até ouvir uma voz familiar. Tsuna.

Parou em frente à enfermaria, as vozes vinham altas de lá. Abriu a porta e encontrou Tsuna e Gokudera.

- Não pode ser. O mundo de 10 anos no futuro é cheio de destruição. – disse a menina, secando as lágrimas.

Os meninos olharam para ela, parada ali, fraca e indefesa. Kyoko apareceu para consolá-la, parecia igualmente abalada, embora um pouco mais calma.

- Haru-chan. – disse, abraçando a garota dos cabelos castanhos.

Haru fungou tentando se controlar levantou a cabeça e seus olhos cruzaram com os de Tsuna. Ele era seu salvador, sempre a tirara de problemas. Foi ao seu encontro, ainda sentado na cama da enfermaria, abraçou-o pela cintura e afundou a cabeça nos lençóis. Tsuna ficara tão sem reação diante daquela demonstração de desespero que não conseguiu agir.

- Tsuna-san, Haru quer voltar para a pacífica Namimori. – sua voz saiu abafada pelos lençóis. Ela sabia que não poderia voltar à sua antiga vida, mas o desejava.

Fora a única a ter coragem de exprimir com palavras o que todos sentiam. Tsuna continou sem reação, apenas ficou imóvel, com a garota chorando em seu colo. Reborn entrou no quarto trazendo chá para as meninas e uma lista com os afazeres que ele havia as encarregado.

Ela não sabia exatamente porque estava ali e nem porque as coisas em Namimori estavam tão perigosas, no fundo sabia que havia algo mais. Algo que Reborn não queria contar. Mas ela estava abalada demais com tudo para fazer questionamentos. Queria poder voltar para casa, só isso. Quando o bebê pediu para falar a sós com os garotos, ela sabia sobre o que seria, mesmo que não soubesse exatamente o que suas palavras signifcariam. Mas apenas deixou que Kyoko a tirasse da enfermaria e guiasse seu caminho. Ela não tinha condições de receber mais nenhuma notícia ruim.

Kyoko e Haru foram até a cozinha e leram à folha de instruções que Reborn havia passado, reforçava que elas se tornariam responsáveis pela cozinha e arrumação da base, assim como a educação das crianças. Kyoko ainda fitava o papel, incerta, quando Haru levantou-se da mesa e se propôs a fazer curry. Ela não sabia cozinhar muito bem, mas manter-se ocupada manteria os pensamentos ruins longe. Enquanto separavam cebolas e batatas, Lambo foi até a fruteira e pegou todas as maçãs para si. I-Pin saiu disparada atrás do menino vaca, pedindo para que ele devolvesse as frutas. Com a tigela de batatas nas mãos, Haru foi atrás deles.

Lambo atravessou o corredor e entrou na primeira porta que encontrou aberta, a da enfermaria. I-Pin entrou logo em seguida tentando dominá-lo. "Agora essa", pensou Haru correndo atrás dos dois, parte de seu trabalho era cuidar dos pequenos, e eles já estavam fazendo bagunça.

- Elas são minhas! – gritou Lambo, entrando na enfermaria. Ele derrubou uma das maçãs ao passar pela porta, na qual Haru tropeçou e caiu, derrubando a tigela de batatas, espalhando-as por toda enfermaria.

Ainda meio atordoada e caida no chão, desculpou-se e tentou explicar o ocorrido. Os garotos ainda olhavam para as batatas espalhadas.

Kyoko entrou logo em seguida, com uma tigela de cebolas nas mãos. Viu a amiga caída no chão.

- Haru-chan, você está bem?

- Cebolas? – Tsuna perguntou curioso, ao ver a tigela nas mãos de Kyoko.

- Como elas não podem lutar, pedi para que tomassem conta da limpeza e das refeições. – disse Reborn.

- E hoje nós vamos fazer curry. – disse Kyoko, abaixando-se para ajudar Haru a recolher as batatas.

- Esperem e verão. – disse a menina de rabo de cavalo, colocando as batatas de volta na tigela.

- Lambo, não pode pegar as maçãs. – disse I-Pin, após tê-lo dominado e tirando uma das maçãs do cabelo de brócolis.

- As maçãs são minhas. – disse, choroso, debatendo-se no chão.

As garotas riram. Um riso leve e despreocupado.

- Curry, parece bom. – disse Yamamoto, que tinha ido até lá falar com Tsuna.

- Vocês duas parecem bem melhores. – disse Tsuna, olhando as duas de forma curiosa.

- Hahi, não podemos ficar tristes para sempre, ainda mais em tempos como esses. – disse Haru, ela ainda parecia ligeiramente triste, mas exibia um largo sorrindo.

As meninas terminaram de recolher as batatas caidas e chamaram as crianças. Ainda contrafeito por ter perdido suas maçãs, Lambo seguiu as duas até a cozinha junto com I-Pin.

- Elas se recuperaram rápido. – disse Gokudera, um tanto incerto de tal recuperação.

- Mulheres são incríveis. – respondeu Yamamoto, com seu habitual sorriso.

* esse é o primeiro capítulo, não sei quantos vou fazer ainda, espero que gostem.

* dedico especialmente ao meu querido e mais novo amigo Ixa '86 edit'.

*por favor, deixem reviews.


	2. Um Vaso Cheio de Anêmonas

Disclaimer: os personagens não me pertencem, senão eu seria rica e famosa, e já teria dado um sumiço na Kyoko.

Nota: a fanfic se passa na saga do futuro, acompanhando o ponto de vista da Haru (Hahi). Tentei ser o mais fiel possível ao anime.

**UM VASO CHEIO DE ANEMONAS**

Era seu segundo dia no esconderijo, ainda estava assustada, mas seus amigos estavam ali e ela tinha muitas coisas na base para cuidar. Acordou cedo e colocou o uniforme do colégio, não tinha outra roupa para vestir. Correu os olhos pelo quarto e não encontrou Kyoko, talvez ela já tivesse se levantado. Foi até a penteadeira e encontrou um pequeno bilhete.

O que Kyoko tinha feito? Percebera que a amiga, mesmo tentando incentivá-la, estava triste e cabisbaixa, perguntara uma vez o que havia acontecido, mas como a garota dos cabelos claros não respondeu, desistiu de perguntar. E agora ela tinha fugido. Voltado para casa.

Procurou por Tsuna e o encontrou na sala de reuniões com os outros. Aparentemente eles já tinham problemas demais, mas não podia simplesmente ocultar o sumiço da Kyoko, eram tempos perigosos, e se acontecesse algo a ela?

- Tsuna-san, a Kyoko desapareceu. – anunciou, entrando na sala.

- Você já a procurou? – perguntou Yamamoto.

- Ela não foi ao banheiro? – questionou Gokudera com descaso.

Tsuna parecia preocupado. Encarava Haru como se esperasse que tudo não passasse de uma brincadeira.

- Ela deixou um bilhete. – remexeu no bolso e tirou um pedacinho de papel dobrado. – "Estou indo para casa. Vou trazer comida para o Lambo e a I-Pin".

Entregou o papel para Tsuna, que o releu, ele parecia triste.

- Ela deve estar preocupada com Ryohei. – disse Reborn, sabiamente.

- Me desculpe, se a Haru tivesse prestado mais atenção na Kyoko-chan... – Haru se sentia culpada, era sua amiga e ela não reparara em nada.

- Não é sua culpa, Haru. – disse Tsuna, amassando o bilhete entre as mãos, mas suas palavras não soaram muito consoladoras, ele parecia preocupado e triste.

Kyoko havia fugido devido a uma falha na segurança, Gianini era um bom engenheiro, mas meio displicente. Aquilo não inspirava muita confiança. Mesmo sem entender exatamente o que estava ocorrendo Haru sabia que eles se encontravam num impasse. Aparentemente Hibari-san estava em perigo e precisava de ajuda. Mas a Kyoko poderia ser capturada pelos homens maus. Como fora tão cega, não vira o que a amiga estava passando e agora tudo tinha saído de controle. Haru podia ver a indecisão no rosto de Tsuna. Ele queria ir atrás da Kyoko, mas não poderia dispensar ajudar Hibari.

Tsuna escolhera por procurar ambos. Gokudera e Yamamoto iriam atrás de Hibari e ele e a mulher estranha, atrás da Kyoko. Haru ficara feliz de Tsuna ir atrás da Kyoko, mesmo que na companhia daquela mulher estranha. Mas sobrara ficar no esconderijo, inútil, esperando os meninos voltarem. Só lhe restava esperar e rezar pelo bem da Kyoko.

Quanto tempo havia se passado? Suas pernas já estavam dormentes de estar ali, em pé ao lado de Gianini, olhando para o monitor que não mostrava nada. Não era uma mulher inútil. Ela poderia se defender sozinha, e precisava ajudar Kyoko. Ficar e esperar não eram do seu feitio, porque o faria agora? Não era ela quem tinha um vaso de anêmonas na janela? Voltou à cozinha e perguntou a Lambo e I-Pin se eles a acompanhariam. É claro que eles concordaram, eram só crianças, não tinham noção do perigo.

Preparou um kit de coisas "úteis", pegou I-Pin e Lambo e se disfarçou. Bem, se Kyoko havia conseguido sair, ela também iria. Olhou para o corredor, estava vazio e muito lentamente, pé ante pé, ela cruzou-o até chegar à saída B.

- Onde está indo? – olhou para baixo e viu Reborn parado diante dela, de onde ele tinha surgido?

- Fomos descobertos. – gritou e saiu correndo desembestada de volta pelo corredor.

- Onde está indo? – Reborn estava parado aqui? Como ele se movera tão rápido? Sabia que ele possuía muitas habilidades, mas a esse ponto? Olhou a sua volta e viu vários Reborns vindo em sua direção.

- Hahi, o que está acontecendo? – encolheu-se ao ver-se ilhada por eles.

- São só robôs. – disse Gianini, aparecendo em um dos corredores e com um controle remoto nas mãos, desligando os robôs Reborn. – Estava fazendo um teste, mas ai encontrei vocês.

- Mas afinal onde vocês estavam indo? – perguntou o verdadeiro Reborn, aparecendo ao lado de Gianini.

- Olha tem mais um. – disse Lambo pulando na frente de Reborn.

- Eu sou o verdadeiro. – disse, transformando Leon num martelo e batendo em Lambo. – Aposto que você estava indo atrás da Kyoko. – disse, voltando-se para Haru.

- Isso mesmo. – respondeu um tanto triste. – Tsuna está ferido, mas está fazendo o que pode. Haru também...

- E o que vai fazer quando sair lá fora? – Reborn interrompeu. – Você sabe que é perigoso lá.

- Mas... – disse, fitando o chão.

- I-Pin vai proteger a Haru. – disse a garota pulando das costas de Haru e fazendo posição de ataque.

- Lambo também é guarda-costas. – disse ainda meio atordoado, colocando-se diante de Haru. – Ele vai trazer pudim na volta.

- Eu entendo como se sente, mas não há o que fazer indo lá fora. – disse o bebê, tentando consolá-la. – Tsuna e os outros vão trazer a Kyoko de volta. Por enquanto o inimigo não fez nenhum movimento, então ela não deve ter sido capturada. Talvez ela tenha encontrado um aliado.

- Aliado?

As palavras de Reborn ainda ecoavam na cabeça da jovem de Namimori, talvez Kyoko tivesse encontrado um aliado, mas quem? Gianini a acompanhou até a cozinha e a ajudou a fazer o almoço. Haru não era boa cozinheira, geralmente só ajudava Kyoko nos afazeres domésticos. Por isso ficara feliz que Gianini se encarregasse do almoço, esperava apenas que ele não fosse tão displicente com a comida do que era em relação à segurança.

Olhou para relógio, quantas vezes já não tinha feito isso? Ainda se sentia culpada e preocupada com a Kyoko. Talvez ela encontrasse um aliado, e estaria bem. Mas, e se os homens maus, aqueles que haviam as atacados ontem, encontrassem Kyoko primeiro? Nem queria pensar nisso. Almoçara, e mesmo vendo a cara de feliz de Lambo e I-Pin, ela mal sentira o gosto da comida. Arrumou a louça de forma maquinal e permaneceu o resto da tarde sentada na mesa da cozinha. Kyoko.

Sua mente estava absorta em todas as possibilidades, quando ouviu a porta da cozinha se abrir. Parada ao pé da porta estava Kyoko acompanhada da mulher dos cabelos azuis.

-Kyoko-chan! – disse, correndo de encontro à amiga e abraçando-a fortemente. – Haru, ficou tão preocupada.

- Kyoko, está bem? – perguntou I-Pin, sorrindo.

- Onde esteve? – perguntou Lambo, ligeiramente irritado. – Se você sai para brincar lá fora tem que levar o Lambo junto.

Kyoko sorriu amistosamente. Estava feliz de rever seus amigos de novo.

- O que tem na sacola? – perguntou o menino, apontando para a sacola plástica que Kyoko carregava.

- São doces para I-Pin-chan e Lambo-chan. – disse com um sorriso doce, estendendo a sacola para Lambo. O menino pegou e saiu correndo com ela, dizendo que todos os doces eram deles. I-Pin saiu atrás dele, reivindicando sua parte nos doces.

- Vocês não podem comer tudo, senão não vai ter espaço para o jantar. – disse Haru, tentando tirar a sacola de Lambo.

Kyoko estava feliz por estar de volta, realmente como Reborn havia dito, ela encontrara um aliado. Um aliado muito especial. Virou-se para agradecer a Lal, por tê-la acompanhado, mas a mulher já não estava mais lá.

O jantar daquela noite não foi tão animado quanto Haru desejara. Kyoko estava de volta, sã e salva e ainda encontrara com Hana. Tsuna estava se recuperando bem do ferimento, e finalmente Fuuta e Bianchi estavam de volta ao esconderijo. Haru estava tão feliz de ver sua ídolo de volta. Ela ainda parecia à mesma, só um pouco mais velha e Fuuta, ele já não era o menininho que carregava um livro pra cima e pra baixo. Ele havia se tornado um garoto alto e atraente. Assim como Hibari-san também tinha sido encontrado, mas Gokudera e Yamamoto estavam muito feridos, eles foram atacados por mais homens maus e isso era preocupante.

Mesmo assim aquela noite, Haru sabia que iria dormir mais tranquila. Quando se retiraram para o dormitório, Kyoko mostrou as roupas que Hana havia comprado para elas e para as crianças. Ficara contente por finalmente tirar o uniforme do colégio.

* * *

* anêmonas são flores que significam perseverança, persistência, características marcantes da Haru.

* agradeço a Purikon, pois foram suas fics que me inspiraram a escrever sobre a Haru, acho que ela escreve muitíssimo bem sobre a personagem.

*Hahi, por favor, deixem reviews!


	3. Um Caminho muito Longo para Voltar

Disclaimer: os personagens não me pertencem, senão eu seria rica e famosa e não precisaria "roubar" os personagens alheios.

Nota: a fanfic se passa na saga do futuro, acompanhando o ponto de vista da Haru (Hahi). Tentei ser o mais fiel possível ao anime.

**UM CAMINHO MUITO LONGO PARA VOLTAR**

Kyoko entrou na lavanderia trazendo as bandagens sujas de Yamamoto. Deu um suspiro e parou ao lado de Haru, que estava ocupada com a máquina de lavar.

- Yamamoto-san está tentando voltar aos treinos, vi pela fresta da porta quando sai do quarto. – disse, encarando a amiga, mostrando-se um tanto cansada e incrédula com a atitude do rapaz. – Como foi com Gokudera?

- Ah, ele é bem menos discreto. – disse Haru, fitando o teto como para lembrar do ocorrido. – Ele estava fazendo abdominais na minha frente. – Kyoko olhou ainda mais incrédula. Esses meninos eram loucos. – Haru pediu para Gokudera-san descansar. – disse revirando os olhos e se lembrando da cena. Ele retribuíra sua preocupação chamando-a de mulher burra. Ele sempre era tão grosseiro. – Mas a Haru deu um jeito. Passei mais daquele desinfetante que arde. – disse encarando Kyoko e exibindo um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

- Haru-chan, como você é maldosa. – disse, voltando-se também para a máquina de lavar.

Por que Gokudera tinha que ser desse jeito? Haru preocupava com ele, com o seu bem-estar e ele retribuía chamando-a de burra. Independente da era, ele tinha palavras de escárnio reservadas só para ela. Sempre tentava mantê-la longe de Tsuna. Será que ele gostava tanto assim do Sawada? Eles eram grandes amigos, mas Haru não conseguia ver maldade naquela relação. Gokudera talvez exagerasse na sua veneração pelo jovem rapaz, mas ela também o fazia. Talvez Gokudera gostasse dela. Sentiu suas bochechas queimarem diante dessa possibilidade. O jovem possuía uma beleza peculiar, bastante exótica e mesmo não querendo admitir, ele a ajudara diversas vezes. Mas Haru gostava do Tsuna e isso nunca iria mudar.

Seus pensamentos contraditórios foram interrompidos pela chegada de Lambo, barulhento como de costume.

- Lambo quer brincar. – gritou.

- Lambo-chan, estamos ocupadas. – disse Kyoko, virando-se para ele. – Por que você não brinca com a I-Pin?

- Porque ela está deitada, vermelha que nem uma pimenta, fazendo uhuhu, pupupupu, cofcofcof. – disse, balançando-se inteiro.

Haru virou-se da máquina que ocupava e encarou Kyoko, depois seus olhos se fixaram em Lambo. Isso não era nada bom. Quando voltaram ao dormitório, encontraram I-Pin na cama, vermelha e delirante. Estava doente. As meninas fizeram compressas geladas, pegaram alguns medicamentos com o Gianini e mesmo assim a febre da pequena não diminuía.

- Talvez devêssemos levá-la a um médico de verdade. – disse Haru.

- Não podemos sair lá fora. – respondeu Kyoko, ainda olhando para I-Pin.

- Mas e se ela piorar? Não podemos deixá-la sozinha. Eu conheço uma médica que me acompanhou por bastante tempo. – Haru parecia desesperada e decidida, e Kyoko viu que não poderia demovê-la da ideia.

Kyoko foi até o corredor onde Gianini consertava a saída D, e com olhar inocente, reclamou que não estava conseguindo água quente suficiente para o banho. Quando o inventor se propôs a ajudá-la, abandonou o trabalho na porta. Que Haru, carregando I-Pin usou para escapar.

Finalmente estava na rua, seu plano para sair do esconderijo fora muito bem, com a ajuda de Kyoko. Agora, só precisava chegar até a clínica, cuidar de I-Pin e voltar para a casa. Mas na primeira esquina que dobrou já se deparou com os homens maus. Eles pareciam fazer uma espécie de vigia. E agora, o que iria fazer? Não queria ser pega. Kyoko havia lhe informado sobre o que ter cuidado, e esses homens estavam na lista de Kyoko do que se preocupar.

- Eu vou dar a volta e fazer o caminho mais longo. – disse para si mesma. Mas I-Pin começou a tossir desenfreadamente e delirar. Ela não tinha tempo para fazer um caminho mais longo, I-Pin estava piorando.

Ajeitou a echarpe verde e os óculos escuros no rosto, o seu disfarce, e tentou caminhar o mais natural possível por entre os homens de terno preto. Claro que por se tratar da Haru e sua total falta de senso de discrição, ela caminhou extremamente desengonçada e paralisada, como um robô animatrônico. Os homens a encararam por um instante, mas apenas pela estranheza de seu andar. Ignoraram a presença da menina e Haru finalmente conseguiu chegar até a clínica Matsuo.

- Realmente está bem mais velha. – disse, olhando para a placa da clínica, que indicava o horário de atendimento.

A garota abriu a porta e entrou.

- Com licença, mas ela está doente e...

- Haru, é você? – perguntou à médica se aproximando e observando bem a garota.

- Não! – a garota, constrangida se atrapalhou. – Quer dizer, Haru, eu não conheço nenhuma Haru.

- Qualquer um pode perceber que é você, Haru. – disse a médica com um sorriso.

A médica levou Haru e I-Pin para uma salinha, e começou a cuidar da pequena, fez algumas compressas e deu alguns medicamentos até que a febre da criança abaixou, e ela passou a respirar com mais facilidade. A garota até conseguiu abrir os olhos e perguntar a Haru onde estava. Essa feliz abraçou a jovem chinesa quase a sufocando. Agradeceu à médica, que sorriu cordialmente.

- Haru, posso lhe perguntar como você manteve uma aparência tão jovem? – perguntou a médica com ar curioso. Haru corou diante do questionamento. Agradeceu sem graça e disse que precisava ir. Saiu tão apressada da clínica que mal viu por que caminho seguiu e esbarrou violentamente em alguém.

- Me desculpe... – disse, ao olhar para ver com quem havia esbarrado, percebeu ser um dos homens maus. Ele tirou um bloco de fotografias de dentro do bolso e ficou olhando para uma delas e depois para Haru, sorriu estranhamente.

- Peguem-na! – gritou, atraindo a atenção de outros homens de terno que estavam nas redondezas.

Haru saiu em disparada, mas logo viu que havia uma meia dúzia de homens atrás dela. Ao dobrar uma esquina, encontrou com mais homens maus. Ficou olhando assustada, vendo o círculo de homens de terno aumentarem. Quando um grupo relativamente grande a cercou, um dos homens deu um passo e abriu o círculo, dando passagem a outro.

Ele tinha o rosto magro e os cabelos castanhos, usava roupas negras e cara de poucos amigos.

- Ora, vamos parar com esse pega-pega – disse, encarando a menina. Aquela jovem seria seu trunfo para subir no ranking da família. – Onde é seu esconderijo? – perguntou, chacoalhando-a violentamente pelos ombros. – Não quer contar? Darei um jeito nisso.

O homem pegou uma caixinha verde e com um anel que trazia nos dedos abriu a caixa. De dentro saiu um raio esverdeado, que aos poucos se tornou uma abelha. Abelha muito maior que qualquer uma que Haru já tivesse visto.

- Você tem 3 segundos para me contar, mocinha. – disse, sorrindo perigosamente. – Três... – O que ela iria fazer agora? – Dois... – Não podia simplesmente entregar seus amigos, mas não queria morrer ali. – Um...

Haru ouviu um som estranho e quando olhou para trás viu os homens caídos. Bianchi estava parada ali, parecia enfurecida e trazia um brilho vingativo nos olhos. Lançou um prato com poison cooking sobre o homem da Black Spell. Bianchi aproveitou a nuvem de gás venenoso, para tirar Haru de lá. As duas correram até um beco.

- Você receberá um sermão quando voltarmos. – disse Bianchi, encarando a menina.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu Haru, quase sem fôlego.

O som do zunido de asas foi aumentado e quando as mulheres deram por si, à abelha elétrica adentrava no beco vindo de encontro a elas. As duas desataram a correr, tentando despistá-la, mas não importava quão bem se escondessem, a abelha sempre as encontrava. Bianchi presumiu que a abelha deveria segui-las pelo cheiro e levou Haru e I-Pin até o rio de Namimori.

Haru tinha lembranças dali. Fora nesse rio que Tsuna a salvara de se afogar. Bem, ao menos o rio não estava tão poluído. Elas ficaram imersas na água, esperando. Bianchi havia feito algumas armadilhas com bolos e bombas para o caso da abelha estar localizando-as de outra forma. Haru não entendia o que estava acontecendo, Bianchi estragando doces e abelhas seguindo-as indiscriminadamente.

A abelha apareceu e foi atingida pelas explosões de Bianchi, mesmo assim nada lhe aconteceu. O que era aquele inseto? Irritada Haru pegou um galho caído no leito do rio.

- Vá embora! – gritou, investindo contra a abelha. – Você está tornando a nossa volta para casa ainda mais difícil. – irritada, deu mais alguns passos em direção ao inseto, mas foi puxada por Bianchi, que parecia ter alguma ideia. As duas pegaram I-Pin e subiram leito do rio.

Elas foram até a entrada de uma velha indústria abandonada.

- Bom trabalho. – disse uma voz masculina, as mulheres se voltaram e viram que era o mesmo homem que tentara machucar Haru. – Obrigado por me guiarem até aqui. Então essa é à entrada do esconderijo de vocês? Graças a vocês vou receber uma promoção, preciso agradecê-las corretamente. – e estalando os dedos incitou a abelha a atacá-las.

Bianchi se postou a frente, fazendo sinal para que Haru se protegesse.

- Como nos seguiu até aqui?

- Uma última pergunta antes de morrer? Certo. Tem um pouco de Target Honey naquela garota. –disse, apontando para Haru.

- Hahi. – como? Haru então se lembrou do momento em que o homem havia tocado nela. Chacoalhando-a pelos ombros.

- Entendo. – disse Bianchi. – Obrigada por contar o truque da sua mágica.

- E de que adianta, se vocês serão eliminadas? – perguntou confuso.

- Nossa entrada é muito mais bonita e secreta. – gritou Haru, mostrando-lhe a língua.

- O que...

- Nunca conseguiríamos nos aproximar do controlador, se não fosse desse jeito. – disse Bianchi. – Aproveite sua última refeição. – disse, aproximando-se do homem, com um poison cooking na mão.

- Você acha que isso vai derrotar meu Elletrico Hornet? – perguntou com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Como eu disse, estou apenas atrás do controlador.

O Black Spell pegou a mesma caixinha que Haru já tinha visto e colocou o anel que carregava no orifício. De dentro da caixa saíram outras abelhas, exatamente iguais à primeira, dezenas delas.

- Essa é a verdadeira forma do meu Elletrico Hornet.

Bianchi olhou em volta, seu ataque não seria suficiente, eram muitas. Nem mesmo sua box poderia com tantas. As abelhas entraram em formação e dispensaram uma grande descarga elétrica na mulher. Bianchi caiu de joelhos, ainda estava consciente, mas seu corpo doía.

- Bianchi-san. – Haru estava preocupada, precisava fazer algo para ajudar a mulher dos cabelos violetas.

- Não saia dai. – ordenou.

Haru permaneceu parada, segurando I-Pin, e olhando a luta que se desenrolava. Bianchi se levantou, pegou uma caixinha semelhante ao do Black Spell e tentou se defender. Mas fora inútil. Os insetos entraram em formação e atacaram a jovem, fazendo com que ela caísse desacordada. O que iria fazer agora? Não poderia lutar com alguém tão forte e precisava proteger I-Pin. Lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos, precisaria de um milagre.

- Tsuna-san, nos salve. – pediu, mesmo que soubesse que ele não apareceria, ainda chamava por ele. O homem mau aproximou-se de Bianchi, com suas abelhas. Aquele era o golpe de misericórdia. Ela não podia fazer nada, fechou os olhos. Não queria ver aquilo.

- Pare. – aquela voz! O coração de Haru disparou, olhou para o alto da fábrica e viu Tsuna parado ali, como um anjo salvador. Suas preces foram atendidas por fim. O Black Spell enviou suas abelhas para atacarem Tsuna, mas com um único ataque o jovem Vongola congelou todas elas e derrotou o vilão. Aquele era o Tsuna que tanto amava valente e corajoso.

Tsuna levou as garotas de volta para casa. Carregava I-Pin no colo e tentava não parecer tão ríspido com Haru.

- Você não pode ficar saindo sozinha por ai.

- Tá, desculpa. – respondeu a menina com a voz chorosa. Então abraçou Tsuna de maneira tão aleatória que o rapaz se assustou. – Eu sabia... Eu sabia que Tsuna-san viria nos salvar. – Perseverança e fé eram as características mais marcantes de Haru, Tsuna embora a achasse um tanto excêntrica, ficava feliz de tê-la por perto. A menina secou as últimas lágrimas e sorriu docemente para Tsuna, seu cavaleiro de armadura prateada.

* * *

* mais um capítulo, pessoal deixem reviews.


	4. Ilusões se Tornam Ilusões Reais

Disclaimer: os personagens não me pertencem, senão eu seria rica e famosa e não precisaria "roubar" os personagens alheios.

Nota: a fanfic se passa na saga do futuro, acompanhando o ponto de vista da Haru (Hahi). Tentei ser o mais fiel possível ao anime.

**ILUSÕES SE TORNAM ILUSÕES REAIS**

Sobrara para ela novamente ir cuidar de Gokudera. Sentia seu estômago revirar só de imaginar o quanto ele iria atormentá-la por ter levado I-Pin ao médico e quase ter provocado a morte de Bianchi. Seria uma profusão de "mulher burra", como ela nunca tinha ouvido antes.

Abriu a porta do quarto do rapaz, e o encontrou sentado na cama, tentando se levantar.

- Gokudera-san, o que está fazendo? – disse, indo de encontro ao rapaz.

- Preciso voltar aos treinos. – foi levantar-se, mas Haru o segurou pelos ombros, mantendo-o sentado na cama. – Deixe-me ir! – gritou, enfurecido olhando para a mulher. – Eu não tenho tempo de ficar deitado numa hora dessas.

-Ah não. Você precisa descansar. – encarava-o de maneira perigosa, forçando-o a permanecer na cama. Ele não iria desobedecer a Haru.

- O braço direito do 10° não pode ficar em suas costas para sempre. – suas feições misturavam decepção e tristeza, Haru sabia quão empenhado Gokudera podia ser e ficar sentado, apenas assistindo os fatos que se desenrolavam não era do seu feitio. Ele a encarou como se quisesse mostrar algo além do que suas palavras podiam exprimir.

- Mas você não pode! – disse a menina, encarando os grandes olhos verdes. – Se você se mexer, vai demorar mais para se recuperar. – ela podia sentir a pele dele sob o toque de suas mãos. Queria cuidar dele, protegê-lo. Por que estava tão preocupada com Gokudera? O barulho da porta quebrou o leve encanto que prendia ambos.

- Bianchi-san! – disse Haru, encarando com um doce sorriso a mulher para ao pé da porta.

- Hayato, pare de dar trabalho para Haru. – disse.

- Aneki... – ela estava sem máscara, seu estômago revirou, assumiu um tom azulado na pele e caiu rendido na cama.

- Eu disse que você não estava melhor... – disse a garota, observava Gokudera se encolher na cama com as feições preocupadas.

- Não, não é isso. – mas ele mal conseguia pronunciar as palavras.

- Certo, a Haru entende. – disse, cobrindo-o com o lençol.

Deixou o quarto, ainda preocupada e confusa. Por que se sentia atraída por Gokudera? Tsuna era o seu heroi, seu salvador, era dele que ela gostava. Disso tinha certeza, mas o que sentia pelo Gokudera então? Talvez fosse algo físico. Mesmo assim essa sensação a incomodava.

Voltou aos seus afazeres e descobriu no fim da tarde que os meninos voltaram aos seus treinamentos. Inclusive Gokudera. Não importava o quanto ela tivesse interferido, no final, mesmo sem estar totalmente recuperado, voltara aos treinamentos. Sorriu ao imaginá-lo treinar.

- Haru-chan, por que está sorrindo? – perguntou Kyoko, curiosa.

- Haru com cara de boba. – desdenhou Lambo.

A garota corou ligeiramente e balançou a cabeça sem adentrar no assunto.

Haru passou a ver os meninos bem pouco após o início dos treinamentos. Bem, ao menos não precisava ver Gokudera com tanta frequência. Via Tsuna e os outros apenas durante as refeições e, ou eles comiam muito rápido para voltar à sala de treino, ou eles estavam tão cansados que dormiam na mesa, antes mesmo de comer alguma coisa. Exatamente como naquele jantar.

Novamente Gokudera não se se sentara à mesa com os outros, por que ele estava se isolando? Haru estava curiosa.

- Deixem-no. – disse Bianchi, reparando que Haru mantinha os olhos em Gokudera. – Está envergonhado de ser um completo inútil. – Inútil? Haru nunca o vira dessa forma.

- Não está indo bem? – perguntou Reborn para Bianchi.

- Só conseguiu derrubar dois escorpiões em um minuto. – escorpiões? Que escorpiões? Isso não era perigoso?

- Eu vou dormir. – disse Gokudera levantando-se da mesa. – Diga um olá para o décimo. – e saiu da cozinha, mesmo após o pedido de Fuuta, que dissera que as meninas haviam feito chá para ele.

- Ele é fraco. – disse Bianchi, terminando de tomar seu chá e se retirando.

O que estava acontecendo? Bianchi e Gokudera haviam brigado? Os pensamentos de Haru permaneceram ocupados com isso enquanto ela arrumava a louça. Conhecia muito pouco de Gokudera, mas estranhava vê-lo se afastar assim. Terminou a louça e retirou-se para um banho reconfortante. Tentava tirar Hayato do pensamento. Mas eles estavam povoados pelo rapaz, não estava gostando disso, de ter seus pensamentos fora de controle.

Os dias transcorreram lentos, e a presença dos garotos cada vez mais escassa, mas ao menos Gokudera parecia mais animado. Droga estava pensando nele de novo. Certo dia Tsuna apareceu na cozinha, acompanhado de Fuuta, traziam Lambo. O garoto não parecia muito feliz.

- Lambo não pode fazer bagunça por ai. – disse Fuuta.

O menino vaca ignorou totalmente os protestos de Fuuta e Tsuna para que se comportasse e por fim Tsuna pedira a Haru para que se encarregasse de manter Lambo longe de problemas. A garota sentiu seu rosto corar, Tsuna estava pedindo um grande favor a ela. Estava feliz e orgulhosa por ser merecedora da confiança de seu amado Tsuna.

- Claro que a Haru vai cuidar do Lambo, Tsuna-san. – e com um largo sorriso, assumiu a responsabilidade para si. Nunca poderia imaginar que isso talvez lhe trouxesse mais problemas.

* * *

* pessoal deixem reviews, esse capítulo ficou curtinho porque serve só para ligar o anterior ao próximo e porque eu queria algumas faiscas rolando entre a Haru e o Gokudera.


	5. Sentimentos Corrompidos

Disclaimer: os personagens não me pertencem, pois senão eu estaria rica e famosa e não aqui "roubando" os personagens alheios.

Nota: A história se passa na saga do futuro, me inspirei em algumas cenas e acontecimentos para escrever as coisas do ponto de vista da Haru (Hahi!). Os diálogos e alguns acontecimentos talvez estejam diferentes do que realmente aconteceu me desculpem! Mas não tivesse paciência de assistir tudo de novo, se não a ideia fugia.

**SENTIMENTOS CORROMPIDOS**

Haru entrou na sala e encontrou Lambo e Tsuna.

- Ah, ai está você Lambo. – disse contente, indo até ele e pegando-o no colo. Só então percebeu que ele chorava. Ele tremia ligeiramente, parecia realmente assustado, mas com o quê, se só Tsuna estava na sala?

- Haru, você não prometeu que iria cuidar do Lambo? – perguntou Tsuna.

Era impressão sua ou o clima estava carregado. Olhou para o jovem Vongola e viu que a barra da sua calça estava rabiscada. Lambo passara o dia todo brincando de desenhar. Riscando as paredes e móveis. Aparentemente ele tentara desenhar em Tsuna que não tinha gostado nada da brincadeira.

- Lambo está entediado, porque não pode sair para brincar. Mas ele não faz só coisas erradas, ele ajuda nos afazeres domésticos também. Tsuna não sabe de nada...

- É você quem não sabe de nada! – gritou, furioso.

Haru encarou Tsuna, nunca o vira tão alterado. Aquele não era o garoto que ela conhecera, por quem ela se apaixonara. A garota abraçou Lambo com força.

- Me desculpe. – disse, com um sorriso. Sorriso esse para esconder as lágrimas que insistiam em cair. Levantou-se e com uma pequena reverência retirou-se da sala, levando Lambo consigo.

Sentada na cama, em seu quarto, tentava acalmar Lambo que chorava, descontroladamente.

- Tsuna é ruim! – disse, assoando o nariz nos lençóis de Haru.

- Tsuna não é ruim Lambo, ele só está cansado. – disse, enquanto acariciava os cabelos de brócolis da criança.

- Tsuna brigou com Lambo. Tsuna bobo. – dizia a criança, irritada.

- Lambo... Tsuna está sob muita pressão. – disse, puxando o garoto para o colo. A quem ela queria enganar? Nem mesmo ela acreditava em suas palavras. Tsuna estava cansado e sob pressão, mas qual deles não estava? Quem ali não estava preocupado ou com medo.

Aos poucos Lambo se acalmou, até adormecer. Queria ela poder ser como as crianças. Elas ficam tristes, mas depois esquecem. No final da tarde Lambo acordou, faminto. A menina o acompanhou até a cozinha, torcendo para que Tsuna não estivesse lá.

Encontrou apenas Kyoko e I-pin, que preparavam o jantar.

- Haru! – disse Kyoko, ao vê-la entrar na cozinha.

- Lambo com fome! – anunciou o menino vaca, indo em direção ao fogão.

- Lambo ainda não está pronto. – disse Kyoko, pegando-o no colo e colocando sobre a pia, ao lado de I-Pin. – Dormiram bem? – perguntou, extrovertida se voltando para Haru.

- Ah...

- Lambo dormiu bastante e sonhou com uma omelete gigante. – disse, exibindo-se. – Lambo quer omelete. Omelete!

- Então vamos fazer omelete. – disse Kyoko com um doce sorriso.

Haru ainda estava alienada, olhava a cena como se não estivesse ali. Kyoko estava doce e sorridente como sempre, assim como I-Pin ainda era a jovem chinesa inteligente e eficiente. E Lambo, bem... ainda era o Lambo. E ela, o que havia sobrado dela?

"Você é que não entende nada"

- Haru? –Kyoko chamava sua atenção.

A menina acordou de seu devaneio, e foi até a pia ajudar Kyoko. Terminaram de preparar o jantar e esperaram pelos meninos. Passado muito a hora do jantar, Bianchi apareceu dizendo que os meninos estenderiam os treinamentos e que elas poderiam se retirar. Kyoko pareceu bem triste, mas Haru respirou aliviada. Sabia que seu encontro com Tsuna aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas enquanto pudesse adiá-lo se sentiria melhor.

Deveria ser altas horas da madrugada, mas Haru não queria olhar no relógio. Estava na mesma posição em que havia se deitado, os lençóis molhados de tanto chorar. Tentava não fazer barulho para não atrair atenção de Kyoko.

Esse era um dos lados ruins de estar ali. Nunca tinha um espaço só para ela. Sempre tinha que dividir o espaço com alguém, fosse na cozinha, no escritório, em seu próprio quarto. Não gostava de estar ali. Queria seu quarto de volta, suas coisas, sua vida.

Encolheu-se ainda mais na cama, Tsuna fora tão duro com ela. Gritara com ela como se fosse uma mulher estúpida. Talvez Gokudera tivesse razão, talvez ela realmente fosse uma mulher estúpida. O que acontecera com Tsuna? Onde fora parar o garoto doce e meigo que ela conhecera? O garoto sempre preocupado e gentil? Aquele não era o Tsuna por quem ela se apaixonara. Aqueles olhos não eram os que iluminavam seus sonhos.

- Tsuna-san... – as lágrimas caíram incessantemente, até finalmente adormecer.

* * *

* espero não ter fugido muito a personalidade da Haru, por favor, se eu cometi um erro muito grave, não me matem, só me avisem.

* dedico a todos os novos amigos que fiz graças à fanfic.


	6. A Máscara que Sorri

Disclaimer: esses personagens não me pertencem, pois senão eu seria rica e famosa e não precisaria "roubar" da tia Akira.

Nota: a história foi inspirada nos acontecimentos da saga do Futuro, vistos do ponto de vista da Haru. Infelizmente nem todos os diálogos estão exatamente como no anime, minha memória não é fotográfica e algumas coisas alterei para se encaixar no que queria escrever. Mesmo assim tentei não fugir muito do original.

**A MÁSCARA QUE SORRI**

Haru dobrava as roupas que tinham lavado, sem muito entusiasmo. Olhou de esguelha para Kyoko, que dobrava as roupas de forma eficiente. Kyoko era tão prendada, doce e delicada. Era uma excelente cozinheira, tinha jeito com as crianças, cuidava bem da horta e sempre tinha uma palavra de consolo e apoio para Tsuna e os outros. Era uma boa amiga, mas de certa forma a invejava. O que ela, Haru, sabia fazer de bom?

Aprendera a cozinhar com Kyoko, ainda tinha dificuldades para controlar Lambo e não levava muito jeito com limpeza. Apenas sabia fazer suas fantasias estúpidas. Para concursos estúpidos que nessa era ela não participava mais. Mas Kyoko costurava tão bem quanto ela, não havia nada de especial em si realmente.

Era uma garota alegre e feliz, sempre de bom humor, não era? Ou era apenas uma máscara? Talvez aquilo fosse apenas para encobrir suas inseguranças. O sorriso no rosto para mascarar as lágrimas que ela não queria demonstrar. Quem ela era realmente? Tinha tanta certeza de si, e agora...

Nunca vira Tsuna brigar com Kyoko, ele sempre parecia afetuoso e dedicado com ela. Talvez ele gostasse mais da Kyoko do que dela. Todos gostavam da Kyoko. Nunca vira Gokudera chamá-la de estúpida ou burra, e ninguém olhava com cara de incredulidade quando expressava suas ideias. Apertou a roupa que dobrava entre as mãos.

- Haru, algum problema? – perguntou Kyoko, estudando a amiga. Ela vinha se comportando muito estranho, desde o dia anterior.

Haru encarou a amiga, precisava de uma desculpa e rápido.

- Tsuna brigou com a gente! – disse Lambo, olhando aborrecido para Kyoko. A menina olhou da criança para Haru.

- Você não me disse nada, Haru. – falou Kyoko, curiosa.

- Ah, não foi nada! – disse, dando de ombros, voltando a dobrar as roupas. Sorriu de um jeito melancólico, não queria que Kyoko ficasse triste.

As garotas continuaram a dobrar as roupas. As mãos de Haru tremiam ligeiramente.

- Ah, eu esqueci uma coisa na lavanderia, eu vou lá buscar. – disse Haru com falso sorriso.

O que estava acontecendo com ela, estava com ciúmes da Kyoko. Elas eram amigas, não eram? Por que se sentia tão insegura, triste e sozinha, mais que nos outros dias?

Sentou-se no chão da lavanderia, embaixo da escada e desatou a chorar. Por que tinha sido mandada para 10 anos no futuro? Sentia falta de casa, dos pais, dos amigos, da escola. Nessa era ela não podia ir a sua loja de bolos preferida, nem mesmo levar Lambo e I-Pin ao parque. Quanto tempo não via a luz do sol? Sentia-se como uma prisioneira. Tudo o que ela queria era voltar para sua casa, suas preocupações escolares, seus concursos de cosplay.

Ouviu um barulho e levantou os olhos para a escada, a última pessoa que queria ver, Tsuna.

- Pode ir embora? Eu quero ficar sozinha. – disse com voz chorosa. – Eu preciso disso, todos os dias.

Tsuna não respondeu, Haru chorava todos os dias? Estava tão focado em seu próprio treinamento que não vira que as meninas também sofriam. Não entendia por que elas estavam ali, mas havia prometido protegê-las e levá-las de volta para casa, e por fim só magoara Haru.

Desceu as escadas para se aproximar da menina, mas acabou escorregando e caindo. Haru foi ao seu encontro preocupado.

- Tsuna-san, você está bem? – perguntou encarando-o. O nariz sangrava um pouco e ela ofereceu seu lenço para que ele se limpasse. Mesmo após ter gritado com ela, continuava preocupada e solicita com ele.

- Ah, eu estou bem, Haru. – disse pegando o lenço, limpando-se. – Ah... Haru, me desculpe por ontem.

- Só se você levar a Haru ao parque de diversões. – sentenciou.

- Ah... – e agora essa. – Haru, eu já prometi ao Lambo levá-lo quando voltarmos para casa. – disse o garoto, ligeiramente sem graça.

- Tsuna-san fez as pazes com o Lambo-chan? – perguntou a menina dos cabelos castanhos, com um brilho diferente nos olhos.

- Ah, sim.

Haru levantou-se exaltada, exibia um largo sorriso no rosto. Chorava, mas de alegria.

- O Tsuna-san ainda é o garoto gentil que a Haru conheceu, ele é doce e ainda ajuda os amigos. A Haru também vai ajudar, ela e a Kyoko prometeram que fariam todas as atividades domésticas. Tudo direitinho, pois vocês precisam treinar e não podem se preocupar com essas bobagens, nós prometemos que seriamos o suporte.

- Suporte? – Tsuna encarou Haru pensativo por um momento. – É isso! – disse levantando-se também. – Obrigada Haru – disse subindo as escadas, correndo. – E agradeça a Kyoko por mim. – gritou, sumindo pelo corredor.

Haru ficou parada na lavanderia, olhando para o alto da escada, onde Tsuna havia ido, exibia um largo sorriso no rosto. Aquele era o Tsuna que ela conhecia.

Haru estava sentada diante da penteadeira, o cabelo solto, escovava-os demoradamente. Exibia um largo sorriso no rosto. Um sorriso bobo, de uma garota apaixonada. E por que não? Ela estava apaixonada, mais do que antes. E não seria problema nenhum se todos soubessem.

Ela estava errada sobre Tsuna e isso a deixava aliviada, ficava contente em estar enganada. Ele ainda era o garoto doce e gentil que ela havia conhecido, que a salvara do afogamento, com quem ela brincara de guerra na neve. Ou assustara no cemitério. Gostava das lembranças que tinha ao lado de Tsuna.

Graças a Tsuna, fizera grandes amigos, Kyoko, Yamamoto, I-Pin, Lambo-chan, Bianchi, sua mestre e fonte de inspiração. Claro, tinha o chato do Gokudera, sempre implicando com ela, mas nem tudo era perfeito não é?

- Parece feliz Haru-chan. –disse Kyoko, aproximando da penteadeira e ajeitando os cabelos com as mãos, por cima da imagem de Haru refletida no espelho.

- Sim, Haru está muito feliz. – disse com um sorriso.

- Posso saber por quê? – perguntou Kyoko, curiosa, encarando à amiga através do espelho.

- Ah... – Haru fez um grande ar de mistério e voltou-se para Kyoko. – É um grande segredo!

Kyoko encarou sem entender, deu de ombros e sorriu. Bem, mais cedo ou mais tarde Haru acabaria contando. Estendeu a mão à amiga, que deixou a escova sobre a penteadeira e deu a mão para Kyoko. As duas caminharam pelo quarto, desejaram boa noite e se encaminharam para suas respectivas camas.

- Kyoko-chan. – chamou Haru, enquanto ajeitava suas cobertas. – Tsuna-san pediu para que lhe agradecesse.

- Pelo que? – a garota encarou Haru, ainda em pé ao lado da cama.

- Ah... – disse a garota pensativa, levando um dedo a boca, como se tentasse lembrar. – Ele não disse. Achei que você soubesse.

Kyoko balançou a cabeça negativamente e sorriu. Então era por isso que Haru estava tão feliz, fizera as pazes com Tsuna. Suspirou aliviada, não queria os amigos brigados. Mas não sabia realmente pelo que Tsuna lhe agradecia.

Haru ajeitou as cobertas e se aconchegou na cama. Apagou a luz do abajur. Essa noite Haru dormiria feliz.

* * *

* o título foi inspirado em um mangá chamado "O Vampiro que Ri".

* a Haru tem um abajur?

* agradeço ao pessoal que tem me deixado reviews, e, por favor, continuem me escrevendo.


	7. As Mentiras que Carrego

Disclaimer: esses personagens não me pertencem, eles são da tia Akira. Ah, porque se fossem meus...

Nota: a história é inspirada nos acontecimentos da saga do Futuro, nesse caso o dia do ataque à base da Millefiore. A perspectiva é da Haru. Alguns acontecimentos foram alterados para se encaixar melhor no que eu queria contar, e outros só porque eu não me lembrava como tinham acontecido mesmo.

**AS MENTIRAS QUE CARREGO**

Acordou com uma forte explosão, o chão e as paredes tremiam e os alarmes de invasão soavam incessantemente. Pulou da cama assustada, no escuro do quarto podia divisar as formas de Kyoko, sentada na cama. O choro de Lambo e I-Pin atravessavam o quarto, complementando aquela sonata de horror. Estava curiosa, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupada com o que poderia estar acontecendo. Estavam sendo invadidos? O que iria acontecer agora?

- Haru-chan? – Kyoko chamou pelo quarto, sobrepondo à voz acima do estardalhaço.

- Kyoko, o que está acontecendo? – a voz saiu mais aflita do que ela gostaria de demonstrar.

Kyoko levantou da cama, pegou Lambo no colo, calçou os chinelos e saiu pelo corredor. Haru fez o mesmo, pegando à pequena I-Pin.

O corredor estava vazio, as luzes do alarme de invasão ainda piscavam e o som ensurdecedor ainda ecoava, mas não havia ninguém, aliado ou não. As duas garotas ficaram um longo tempo paradas ali, olhando para o final do corredor, esperando aparecer alguém ou acontecer alguma coisa.

- Fuuta! – disseram em uníssono.

O jovem ranking apareceu no corredor, caminhando calmamente, como se estivesse fazendo um passeio no parque.

- Fuuta-kun, o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Haru.

- Fomos atacados. – disse com a maior calma, como se comentasse sobre o tempo. Ao ver a cara das meninas, emendou. – Não se preocupem, Hibari-san dará um jeito.

- E o Tsuna-san? – perguntou, olhando apreensiva para o garoto que ela conhecera como uma criança.

- Ele e os outros saíram. – disse, encarando as meninas.

- Saíram? – perguntou Kyoko, visivelmente preocupada com o irmão.

- Não se preocupe Kyoko, eles ficarão bem. – tentou transmitir alguma tranquilidade, mas era visível que nem ele estava tão calmo assim.

- E foram para onde? – perguntou Haru, curiosa.

Fuuta parecia esperar a resposta cair do céu, assim como seus rankings. O que ele iria dizer? O que era mesmo que o Onii-san dizia...

- Ah, eles foram para o campeonato de sumô. – disse com um sorriso.

- Há essa hora? – Haru uniu as sobrancelhas de forma curiosa.

- Bem... – "A Haru está desconfiada, e agora?" – Eles precisavam chegar cedo, se preparar sabe?

Kyoko respirou aliviada e Haru sorriu. Bem, aparentemente elas tinham acreditado no engodo. Bem, seria o suficiente por enquanto.

- E o Reborn-chan? – perguntou Haru.

- Ah, ele está na sala de reuniões, mas está muito ocupado. Por favor, meninas, não interrompam. – disse de forma amena.

- Claro. – concordaram.

O dia pareceu passar mais lento que o de costume. Sem os meninos lá e com Reborn, Fuuta e Gianini ocupados, só precisavam fazer café da manhã para elas mesmas. Kyoko aproveitou para limpar os quartos dos garotos, enquanto Haru, I-Pin e Lambo se encarregaram da enorme pilha de louça do dia anterior.

A garota dos cabelos curtos encontrou as velhas luvas de boxe do irmão. Por que estava com um mau pressentimento? Era só um torneio de sumô. Haru apareceu no quarto.

- Ah, ai está você. –disse de maneira alegre. – Kyoko-chan, o que foi? – perguntou, se aproximando da amiga e vendo que ela parecia preocupada.

- Não é nada. – disfarçou, com um sorriso.

- São as luvas do seu onii-san, não é? – perguntou, dando uma espiada nas luvas que Kyoko trazia nas mãos.

- Ah, sim, mas elas já estão bem velhas. – disse, e ao mostrá-las a Haru, um dos cordões da luva se partiu. Kyoko se assustou, ficando ainda mais apreensiva, aquilo não era bom sinal. – Ah, não.

Haru pegou a luva e analisou por um momento.

- Não se preocupe, nós vamos consertar. – disse, sorrindo para a amiga.

Kyoko sorriu entusiasmada quando Haru exibiu a luva recém-concertada. Elas haviam retornado a cozinha, onde passavam a maior parte do tempo.

- Infelizmente nós não tínhamos cordões brancos. – disse apontando para o cordão cor-de-rosa na luva de Ryohei.

- Ficou ótimo, Haru-chan. –disse Kyoko. – Agora só precisamos poli-las que elas vão parecer novas.

- I-Pin vai deixar brilhando. – disse a jovem chinesa, pegando um paninho e esfregando a luva que estava sobre a mesa.

- Lambo é que vai. –disse o garoto vaca, tentando puxar a luva de I-Pin.

As duas crianças começaram um cabo de guerra com o objeto.

- Vocês dois, isso não é brinquedo. Vocês são estragar. – interferiu Haru, puxando a luva para si, mas como nem Lambo, nem I-Pin largaram do objeto, os três ficaram se degladiando, tentando tomar a luva.

- Tem mais uma. –diz Kyoko com um sorriso, exibindo a luva que Haru havia concertado.

Os olhos de Lambo se iluminaram e assim a discussão se deu por encerrada. As duas garotas observavam as duas crianças cuidadosamente polirem as luvas de Ryohei.

- Kyoko, acho que vou tirar um cochilo, nós acordamos bem cedo. – disse Haru, encarando a amiga. Realmente elas estavam bem cansadas, acordaram no meio da madrugada com as explosões e tinham se ocupado a manhã toda.

- Eu também. – disse, concordando. – Ontem tivemos um dia longo por causa da festa, e hoje tivemos que arrumar tudo. Mal dormimos. – As duas pegaram as crianças e se recolheram.

Haru acordou assustada, olhou no relógio e viu que já passavam das duas horas da tarde. O quarto estava vazio, Kyoko e as crianças já deveriam ter levantado. Levantou-se e foi procurá-los. Andou por todo alojamento, mas em nenhum momento ouviu os gritos de Lambo, ou a risada de I-Pin. Estava quieto demais.

Encontrou Kyoko próxima a biblioteca. Percebeu que a amiga estava sem a presença dos pequenos.

-Kyoko-chan, onde está I-Pin-chan e Lambo-chan?

- Eles não estão no quarto, dormindo? – perguntou Kyoko. – Quando eu me levantei eles ainda estavam dormindo. Vamos procurá-los.

Mesmo com a ajuda de Kyoko, elas não encontraram as crianças. Talvez devessem avisar ao Reborn e os outros, mas Fuuta havia dito que eles estavam muito ocupados e que não deveriam ser interrompidos. Além disso, aquilo era só uma bobagem, brincadeira de criança.

- Eles devem estar na cozinha. – disse Haru, como se tivesse tido uma grande ideia. – Lambo-chan deve estar com fome.

Ao se aproximarem da cozinha elas ouviram o barulho de panelas e o cheiro de comida queimada. Ambas sentiram o coração mais leve. Mas ao abrirem a porta da cozinha, encontraram Fuuta, desajeitado tentando preparar algo.

- Fuuta-san. – disse Haru em tom decepcionado.

- Kyoko-nee, Haru-nee. Eu estava com fome e decidi comer algo, mas não faço arroz frito tão bem quanto a I-Pin-chan. – disse, largando a panela no fogão. – Algum problema? – perguntou ao perceber o ar de preocupação das meninas.

- Não é nada, só não conseguimos encontrar Lambo-chan e I-Pin-chan. – disse Kyoko. – Eles devem estar só brincando de esconder, mas ficamos preocupadas que talvez eles tenham ido para a rua. Lambo estava muito chateado de ficar o tempo todo aqui dentro.

Fuuta pareceu ligeiramente apreensivo, seus olhos se iluminaram como se soubesse de algo.

- Ah, Kyoko-nee, Haru-nee, por que vocês não preparam o almoço, enquanto eu vou procurar o Lambo e a I-Pin? – sugeriu.

- Nós vamos com você. – disse Haru, dando um passo a frente.

- Haru-nee. Você sabe como eles são bons em esconde-esconde. E eu acho que já sei onde eles estão. – disse, encarando Haru como se fosse uma ordem.

- Realmente nos esquecemos de fazer o almoço. – interrompeu Kyoko. – Haru pode me ajudar? – disse olhando para a amiga. Desarmada daquela maneira, tudo o que a menina dos cabelos castanhos podia fazer era concordar. – Fuuta-kun, pode procurá-los? – pediu Kyoko, chorosa.

- Claro, Kyoko-nee. – respondeu, sorrindo retirando-se da cozinha.

Kyoko então foi até o fogão, tirou a panela de arroz queimado que Fuuta tentara fazer e começou a lavá-la.

Mais uma mentira. Será que achavam que elas eram tão ingênuas assim? Os treinos eram pesados demais para um torneio de sumô. Além disso, eles eram muito pequenos para o esporte.

"Você é que não sabe de nada..." Não era isso que Tsuna havia lhe dito? Talvez fosse verdade, porque tudo o que lhe diziam era um amontoado de mentiras que se misturavam e às vezes se contradiziam.

E Fuuta, como tinha coragem de mentir para ela? Ela o conhecera quando ainda era só uma criança inocente. O garoto que ela ajudou Tsuna salvar dos homens maus. Até Gokudera ajudara aquele dia sem reclamar muito. Mesmo assim, mesmo depois de tudo, ele mentia, mentia descarademente. Eles subestimavam sua inteligência. Estava cansada de mentiras. Fuuta sabia o que havia acontecido com as crianças, mas não contaria a elas, inventara uma história qualquer, uma mentira, só para tirá-las do caminho. Até mesmo Bianchi que ela sempre admirava, andava soturna e misteriosa.

Olhou para Kyoko, que fazia seus afazeres normalmente. Ela não poderia ter acreditado naquilo tudo, poderia? Ela não era ingênua ou boba. Talvez só dissimulada.

- Kyoko... – a menina virou-se e encargo a amiga parada no meio da cozinha, tinha uma expressão curiosa no rosto, que Haru não soube descrever. – ... acha que uma salada verde cairia bem? – como era fraca, não teria coragem de perguntar.

- Seria ótimo, Haru-chan. – disse com um sorriso, voltando a lavar as panelas.

- Hahi. – concordou Haru, dirigindo-se até a horta.

* * *

* a ideia de escrever algo sobre a Haru nasceu de tanto ficar assistindo Haru em Haru Haru em Entrevistas Perigosas na Jaula (ou algo similar a isso – embora o melhor seja o dia que o Ken faz a sua versão), mas as fanfics da Purikon também tiveram bastante influência.

* agradeço aos meus amigos e ao pessoal que tem deixado reviews, por favor, escrevam!


	8. O Lugar a que Eu Pertenço

Disclaimer: esses personagens não me pertencem, eles são da tia Akira. Ah, porque se fossem meus...

Nota: a história é inspirada nos acontecimentos da saga do Futuro, nesse caso o dia que as meninas vão visitar suas casas. A perspectiva é da Haru. Alguns acontecimentos foram alterados para se encaixar melhor no que eu queria contar, e outros só porque eu não me lembrava como tinham acontecido mesmo.

**O LUGAR QUE EU PERTENÇO**

Finalmente era feriado em Namimori, e elas tinham conseguido uma brecha para sair do esconderijo. Não era justo que somente Tsuna pudesse visitar sua casa, e Haru estava feliz por finalmente conseguir ver a sua. Embora tivesse voltado do passado há pouco, ela já estava se chateando de ficar o tempo todo na base.

Estava feliz por poder caminhar ao sol, sentir o ar puro e poder ver as lojas e o centro comercial de Namimori, será que muita coisa tinha mudado? Os garotos estavam com ela, mas não pareciam muito felizes, era como se tivessem um certo receio. Mas de que? Tsuna havia dito que os homen maus não estavam mais em Namimori.

No dia anterior ela e Kyoko haviam discutido com Gokudera por isso, mas ele parecia ter um prazer único em aporrinhá-la, por fim ele acabou cedendo aos pedidos de Tsuna.

Finalmente chegaram ao distrito comercial, era um alívio, mas um pouco decepcionante ver que nada havia mudado tanto. As mesmas lojas, as mesmas padarias e lanchonetes. Apenas umas poucas botiques novas. As garotas andaram por tudo, levaram as crianças para comer e se divertiram como há muito não acontecia.

Depois disso eles se separaram e Kyoko e o irmão foram visitar sua antiga casa, Tsuna acompanhou Haru, junto com Bianchi. Yamamto encarregará-se de distrair Lambo e I-Pin e Gokudera preferiu ficar sozinho.

Haru estava tão animada, finalmente veria sua casa, ainda mais na companhia de seu amado Tsuna. Ao chegarem em frente a casa, Haru notou que ela parecia escura e ligeiramente abandonada, a grama do jardim crescia em profusão e as janelas traziam um solitário e sombrio, sentia suas mão tremerem. Estava nervosa e apreensiva. Tocou a campanhia algumas vezes mas ninguém atendeu.

Perguntou ao vizinho, mas ele disse que a família havia se mudado algum tempo, saído as pressas como se fugisse de algo. Então era isso. Seus pais tinham ido embora. Seria por causa da violência em Namimori? Ficou sentada na varanda, queria tanto poder ver sua casa, talvez até sua família. Então lembrou-se que havia uma chave reserva num adereço ao pé da porta. Destrancou-a. Mesmo sem seus pais ali, ainda poderia ver sua casa.

Haru foi direto ao seu quarto, abriu a janela para que a luz do sol entrasse, mas ao correr os olhos pelo cômodo percebeu que não havia mais lugar para ela ali. Estava muito diferente do que deveria ser. Aquelas não eram suas cortinas, não havia a cor e o brilho que a garota tanto gostava. Era como se ela tivesse crescido muito rápido e não tivesse tido tempo para se acostumar. Aquele quarto era de uma mulher adulta, e não havia sobrado nada de ingênuo e infantil nela. Então era essa mulher que Haru havia se tornado? Sobre sua mesa de centro viu um pequeno bilhete, a letra parecia do seu pai e estava enderaçado à ela.

Não dizia muita coisa, apenas que seus pais haviam se mudado as pressas e não puderam esperar por ela. Esperavam que ela estive bem, e era só isso. Nenhuma palavra de preocupação ou afeto. Sentia-se estranha. Era seu quarto, mas não pertencia à ela. Suas cortinas, ursinhos de pelúcia, a posição dos móveis e os livros na estante. Não era daquela forma que Haru ajeitaria as coisas. Não essa Haru, que olhava tudo de forma triste e alienada.

Tudo estava diferente, seu quarto, o tratamento dos seus pais. Não era o futuro que ela imaginava. Sentiu as lágrimas se formarem.

- Haru, tudo bem? – Tsuna entrou no quarto um tanto incerto.

Haru secou as lágrimas, não queria que ele a visse chorando, que achasse que fosse fraca.

- Eu sinto que vi algo que não deveria. – disse, voltando-se para ele. – Mas eu me sinto melhor agora. – Deu de ombros, era uma sensação engraçada. – Meu lugar não é aqui. Meus pais, essas coisas, nada disso é meu. Minha vida está lá, dez anos no passado. – Sorriu,mesmo sentindo mais lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto.

Tsuna a encarava sem entender, Haru era dado a comportamentos estranhos, mas ela transitava entre a tristeza e a alegria de uma forma muito irregular.

- Mas notei uma coisa vindo aqui. Estou vivendo muito bem. – Sorriu. – Eu não posso deixar que ela me vença.

Tsuna não podia exatamente entender como Haru se sentia, mas ao ver a garota sorrir, sentiu-se bem melhor. Esperava que Kyoko estivesse bem.

O resto do dia transcorreu sem muitos se reencontraram na escola e ao final do dia voltaram para a base.

Kyoko parecia muito animada falando de sua casa, de como quase nada havia mudado e como todas as coisas permaneciam no mesmo lugar, mal percebeu que Haru a acompanhava em silêncio, sem falar muito de si, apenas acompanhando a história da amiga. Ela não estava triste, mas sentia-se estranha, como se estivesse sobrando. E não era isso? Ela não deveria estar ali. Seu lugar não era aquele. Mas ela sabia como as coisas eram agora, e poderia mudar seu futuro. Podia dar um pouco de alegria e conforto para a Haru adulta, ela ainda tinha tempo para corrigir as coisas. Finalmente ter uma vida como havia planejado. Sorriu para si mesma. Ela precisava ser melhor que si mesma.

****************************************************************************** mais um capítulo! Ficou curtinho, mas eu gostei.

* por favor pessoal, deixem reviews é rápidinho e não doi!

* um beijo para minha amiga Julie e para Mugerça Burton.

* e um beijo especial ao meu marido.


	9. Medo da Verdade

Disclaimer: os personagens não me pertencem... que novidade.

Nota: depois de um longo hiatus, mais um capítulo de Retalhos. Haru e o boicote na base.

**MEDO DA VERDADE**

Haru mantinha as mãos apoiadas na pia da cozinha, enquanto a água fluía pela torneira aberta. Seus olhos estavam desfocados e seus pensamentos distantes.

"Máfia..." murmurou sem perceber.

Há quanto tempo ela desconfiava? Ela já sabia, ao menos suspeitava, mas tentava fingir que era apenas sua imaginação.

Ficou surpresa quando Kyoko demonstrou não saber do que eles falavam.

- Vongola é tipo de molusco? – perguntou com um sorriso inocente.

Mas Haru sabia do que se tratava. Ela sabia da máfia.

Engoliu em seco e recordou como aquela manhã pareceu se desenrolar mais lenta que as demais. Ela e Kyoko ficaram horas elaborando teorias e tentando descobrir o que realmente acontecia, baseadas nas parcas informações que possuíam. Mas ela estava cansada só de confabular e não saber a verdade. Ela queria informações e as conseguiria com Tsuna, não importava o que tivesse que fazer.

- Eles não podem mentir para sempre, somos as únicas que não sabemos de nada. – reclamou, emburrada.

Kyoko assentiu, ainda confusa com as coisas que Haru havia contado. Nada era muito contundente, mas essa história de máfia parecia demais.

- Mas o que podemos fazer? – perguntou.

Haru bufou, odiava ser enganada ou deixada de fora. Até mesmo Lambo e I-pin pareciam saber do que se tratava, e eles eram apenas crianças. Não era justo que elas dessem tanto duro preparando seu jantar e lavando suas roupas e não soubessem a verdade. Era isso.

- Kyoko-chan, tive uma idéia. - sorriu diabolicamente.

- Tsuna-san, precisamos conversar. – disse ao se aproximar do garoto e dos outros, que conversavam no corredor.

Estava tão absorta em seu mundo que sorriu diante de tal lembrança, ignorando a água que escorria pela pia. Boicote aos trabalhos domésticos. Que idéia mais ridícula. Mas ela queria tanto saber a verdade e estava disposta a tudo para ter tal informação.

Haru tomara as rédeas da situação, falara tudo o que sentia. Toda a raiva e revolta por ser enganada. Todos mentiam para ela, Tsuna, Reborn, até mesmo Fuuta, que ela ainda via como uma criança. Nenhum deles tinha coragem de lhe dizer a verdade, mas nenhum deles fazia rodeios em mentir para ela, por mais descarada que a mentira fosse. Ela estava cansada de fingir que acreditava e seguir em frente. De que todas aquelas dúvidas e medos não lhe rendiam noites acordada ou lágrimas de descontentamento.

- ... só falta um pouquinho, e logo voltaremos ao nosso mundo. – respondeu Tsuna, visivelmente sem graça, após as indagações de Haru.

- Entendo, então teremos que tomar as providências necessárias. – respondeu a garota dos cabelos castanhos, levantando uma placa à suas costas, gesto que Kyoko imitou. – Estamos paralisando os trabalhos domésticos. – disse séria.

- E boicotando o convívio com vocês. – emendou Kyoko.

No começo foi divertido ver os garotos se virarem sozinhos. Mas seu humor sádico não se arrastou no decorrer do dia, e no fim da noite, enquanto se banhava, percebeu que Kyoko dividia a mesma infelicidade. Não lhe alegrava vê-los comendo macarrão instantâneo e se atrapalhando com as roupas sujas. Mesmo depois de todas as mentiras e omissões, se preocupava com Tsuna.

Suas mãos tremeram na beira da pia, seu olhar ainda encarava o vazio.

- Os homens acreditam que as pessoas que amam nunca vão mudar. – Bianchi disse enquanto ajeitava os cabelos e entrava no banho. Haru sempre ouvia o que Bianchi tinha a dizer, ela era sua ídolo. Uma mulher mais experiente que admirava e em quem ela se inspirava. – Além disso, os homens são orgulhosos, e acham que é dever delas proteger as mulheres.

Kyoko olhava tudo com um ar alienado, ela estava acostumada a ser super-protegida pelo irmão. Mas Haru não era uma menininha a ser salva, indefesa que não conseguiria se virar sozinha. E esse excesso de zelo a irritava. Bufou, agitando água e espirando-a para todo lado.

Chrome pegou I-pin e saíram do banho, em suas costas podia-se ver uma enorme cicatriz.

- Chrome.. suas costas... –disse, exitante.

- Isso é resultado dos treinos, mas não é nada perto do que o boss e os outros estão passando. – respondeu a guardiã, enrolando-se numa toalha.

Haru sentiu-se desconfortável, talvez ela estivesse sendo muito dura com Tsuna. Decidiu dar uma trégua no boicote e percebeu que isso a deixava mais aliviada, até Kyoko voltou a sorrir.

Sentiu uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto, e a limpou com as costas da mão. Ainda tinha lágrimas para derramar? Já não tinha chorado tudo o que podia?

- Haru. – chamou Tsuna, de forma tímida.

A garota virou-se das atividades que fazia na pia, e encarou-o alegre. Desatou a falar sobre os dias do boicote e entre outros assuntos. Tsuna a observava, vendo que ela não parava de falar, como se eles não tivessem se desentendido no dia anterior.

- Haru. – chamou de novo, dessa vez, mais sério. A garota parou de falar e o olhou. – Eu preciso te contar algo.

De repente a menina sentiu-se desconfortável, toda a verdade que queria tanto saber, não lhe parecia mais tão importante. Mesmo assim sentou-se com Tsuna e deixou que ele contasse toda a verdade.

- E é isso. – concluiu Tsuna aliviado de ter revelado a verdade para as meninas. Só então percebeu como a reação de Kyoko e Haru foram diferentes. Kyoko sorriu e o incentivou, Haru permanecia imóvel, fitando o vazio, com os olhos úmidos. – Haru? – chamou, a garota tremia ligeiramente. – Haru? Você está bem?

A garota voltou à realidade e encarou Tsuna com um sorriso.

- Obrigada por me contar!

Tsuna começava a perceber quando Haru estava mentindo. Ela tentava agir com naturalidade e ficava ainda mais estranha. Desatou a falar novamente, fazendo gestos exagerados e sutilmente o expulsou da cozinha.

- Mas Haru, você não parece nada bem. – disse ainda surpreso com as ações da menina.

A garota sorriu sem graça, se levantou e disse que Tsuna podia ir. Mesmo sem entender, se levantou e a deixou, agradecendo pelos serviços que a jovem prestava.

O que era aquele aperto no peito? Não buscara tanto a verdade e agora ela parecia um fardo muito pesado para carregar. Tudo o que ela imaginara parecia muito pouco perto da verdade. Tsuna poderia mudar o destino do mundo, o destino deles. Que todos eles, os guardiões da família Vongola e o jovem escolhido para ser o sucessor da máfia, tinham responsabilidades de adultos, mesmo sendo apenas crianças.

Ajoelhou-se no chão da cozinha, tentando conter as lágrimas que insistiam em aparecer. Ao menos conseguira escondê-las de Tsuna. Bianchi aproximou-se dela:

- Você conseguiu esconder bem do Tsuna, para que ele não se preocupasse.

- Foi um choque bem grande. – respondeu a menina, encarando o chão. – Eu sabia que eles estavam envolvidos em algo perigoso, mas... – suas palavras falharam e uma lágrima grossa pingou no chão. – Eu disse várias coisas egoístas sem saber de nada...

Bianchi ajoelhou-se diante da menina e a abraçou. Haru chorou copiosamente, sentia-se egoísta e idiota. Ficou pensando em quantas vezes preocupara Tsuna por nada, sem saber que ele tinha problemas muito maiores.

Seu rosto estava encharcado, mas não importava o quanto ela chorasse, a dor não diminuía. Ela se sentia culpada e estúpida, como tantas vezes Gokudera lhe dissera. Ela queria a verdade e agora a tinha, mas ela era mais difícil de encarar e digerir do que sua imaginação designara.

Haru podia ouvir Bianch circular pela cozinha e ajudá-la nos afazeres domésticos. Secou as últimas lágrimas e tentou voltar aos seus afazeres. Suas mãos correram até a pia e ela fechou a torneira aberta.

- Kyoko... – Bianchi a encarava parada a porta.

Haru engoliu as últimas lágrimas e voltou-se para a amiga, com um melancólico sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Haru-chan... – disse a jovem dos cabelos curtos se aproximando, ela parecia triste.

- Está tudo bem, Tsuna-san me contou tudo! - Haru sorriu de imediato, tentando levantar o humor da amiga.

- Eu não esperava que fosse algo tão horrível, mas ao menos agora sabemos a verdade. – sorriu Kyoko.

- Sim, e vamos ajudar Tsuna a derrotar a Millefiore ou Milly-offie ou seja lá o que seja e voltaremos para o passado. – Haru conseguia se animar e tirar forças, mesmo quando ela mesma não acreditava mais nisso.

As duas meninas trocaram um largo sorriso e voltaram aos seus afazeres domésticos. Tudo o que fazia era para se distrair e esconder de Kyoko a dor que sentia. Ela precisaria de mais tempo para processar tudo, mas não podia ser frágil, não agora. As lágrimas ela derramaria depois, ela precisava ser forte e ajudar Tsuna.

* * *

* dedico a todos os que tiveram paciência para esperar a postagem desse capítulo. Se gostarem deixe reviews, e se não gostaram também.


End file.
